Tacitus
Tacitus is a male elf cleric and an NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Tacitus is a cleric of The Dancer and an elder of the Dralthanor Tribe. He is quite old and served as a mentor to the elf Korroticus. Tacitus later tended to the Irda cursed injuries of Gunnar the Wolf. He attended the Kirathi Moot and was captured by Gildornian soldiers. He was condemned to death and when the Fate Fighters attacked the execution ceremony to rescue Tacitus and the other captured, an order was given to execute the elf prisoners immediately. Tacitus was decapitated, though his head was recovered in case it could be used to return him to life. Background Tacitus is a very old elf and a devout cleric of Prelesta. He is a renowned healer and served as a mentor to the elf Korroticus. Tacitus is considered a respected elder of the Dralthanor Tribe. The Kirathi Moot Tacitus was chosen by the Dralthanor Tribe to be a delegate to attend a moot in Kal-Thalas to select a united ruler of the tribes. Tacitus traveled to Kal-Thalas to attend the moot. His fellow delegates from the tribe were Memnon, Korroticus and Merith, who had advised he planned to make a claim for the throne. Merith’s argument was that two half-elves, Fernith and Fynnhanar, had entered the tomb of Halthadrian and claimed they were named his Heralds and that they knew Merith was the next king. As tradition dictated the Moot met in the Glade of The Dancer. As expected the Lorathel, and Kal-Thalas Tribes sent delegations as well, and the Nilthanar had only one representative attend. To everyone’s surprise a delegation from the Valthanor Tribe attended as well, for the first time in a thousand years. After the normal business of grievances and agreements between tribes was addressed, Korroticus called upon the moot to hear the words of their guests, Decius the Messenger, Wu Xen, and Halthadrian’s heralds, Fynnhanar and Fernith. Decius spoke first, telling of the fiery apocalypse brewing in the west that Jamor had shown him, and urging all races to band together to stave off annihilation. Wu spoke next, also warning of the danger to the west but also urging the elven tribes to unite under Merith and build a strong nation that could co-exist with Gildorn, and fight to force that recognition if necessary. Opal spoke a few words as well, urging the Gildornians to be bloodied and brought to heel for their racism and unjust treatment of elves. Then the heralds spoke, explaining that they’d entered Halthadrian's Tomb and heard the words the elf king's spirit telling them that Merith was the next, true king of a united Kirathi people. Merith gave a rousing speech about how the Gildornians had wronged the elves and would continue to do so and how capitulation would only end in their destruction. He avowed that he would live in peace with any who showed elves equal respect but he would just as readily bring war to those who sought to harm them. Next Gallerius of the Lorathel Tribe spoke. He condemned Wu, Fynn and Fern as well as the rest of the Fate Fighters as Gildornian agents and implied that Merith had not been imprisoned in Waymere, but treating with the Gildornians as an ally. He accused them of all having only Gildornian interests at heart, stated that only he could save the elven people, and urged the tribes to name him as king and join him in a war against Gildorn. The moot adjourned for a day to discuss the developments and the tribes votes for king. Attack on the Moot When The moot resumed the following night it was promptly attacked. Warned by the terrified Iolaus, the lone representative of the Nilthanor Tribe, the Gildornians contracted the Grey Wizards of Waymere to teleport a squad of soldiers into the moot while a column of men marched on it from without. Tacitus attempted to use his magic to defend himself and his fellow delegates, but the attack squad were equipped with magic items that allowed them to magically paralyze a person and then teleport back to Waymere with them. This tactic worked and they managed to capture Tacitus, as well as Memnon and Merith, as well as Athos of the Valthanor Tribe. The captured elves were teleported to the Grey Wizard’s tower in Waymere and immediately subdued via magic. They were fitted with magical collars that clouded their minds making them docile and dumb with no will, memory or autonomy of their own. Death The elves condemned to die by public execution on the 20th of The Twins and were imprisoned until then. On that date the Gildornians held a grand parade with the expectation of the executions to be the finale. However the Fate Fighters had planned a rescue effort, and attacked the proceedings. As soon as the attack was launched, however, Duke Agrippa ordered for the elves to be killed immediately. Either a mind controlled Penelope Strong or one of the magical clones the Grey Wizards made of her, decapitated the still collared Tacitus, killing him instantly. After Death During the Fate Fighter’s efforts to rescue the elves, the Orleseans attacked Waymere, launching the Battle of Waymere. In the chaos, Tacitus’ head was taken from his body by Jasper Conroy, but handed to Fynnhanar, who soon abandoned the head. Thankfully it was soon found by Wu Xen, who recovered it and took it to Stonewatch Abbey with the intent to use it to return Tacitus to life. Neither Jasper nor Decius the Messenger, who was at the abbey, were powerful enough to resurrect Tacitus with just the head, though Decius magically preserved the head so it could be returned to the elves to be used to raise Tacitus or interred with as much honor as possible. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs